


Swagnus Ficlets

by grimcognito



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - MTMTE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/pseuds/grimcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve/Ultra Magnus ficlets, ratings will vary so check each chapter for warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimers Apply- I own nothing and claim nothing from the Transformers franchise, IDW or Hasbro. This is a work of fiction made purely for fun and that makes no profit.

On the other side of his cell door, Swerve could hear a battle raging, pistol and blaster canon fire going off from all around, but he had no idea who was winning. Or if the people fighting were even here for him.

He clutched the rusted, broken pipe he’d managed to wrench from the wall to his chest, determined to put up some sort of fight if an unfriendly came bursting through the door.

Eventually, the fighting ended with one last echoing blast followed by an eerie silence. Heavy footsteps came toward the cell door and Swerve jumped with a yelp as something really big slammed into the center of it. It left a massive dent and large white fingers curled around the damaged edge of the door, ripping it clean from it’s hinges.

Swerve felt the pipe slip from between his fingers, hitting the ground with a dull clang as he stared up at Ultra Magnus. He had hoped, had even prayed that they’d come looking for him, but after weeks of no one, he’d begun to doubt they knew he was alive. Or cared.

Trembling, he raised a hand in a half-hearted wave. “Um, h-hi there, Mags—ah!”

He suddenly found himself scooped up into a crushing hug, Ultra Magnus kneeling to hold him to his chest, head bent and murmuring into his audial. “I told them, I told them you were alive. They didn’t believe me, but I knew I’d find you.”

Swerve threw his arms around Ultra Magnus’ neck, clinging just as hard to him. “You did, you found me.”


	2. A Perfect Plan

Ultra Magnus had developed a habit. An unusual habit. One that confused most mechs, though no one could really protest.

Sometimes, he had a particularly bad day; having to deal with too much from Rodimus or Whirl or the many infractions he was not allowed to arrest anyone for. 

On those days he would search out Swerve, and as long as the small bartender was off duty, he would simply lift the minibot into his arms and carry him back to his office. Once there, he would sit, Swerve in his lap, and simply go back to work.

The first time it happened, Swerve hadn’t know what to do, but by the third time, he figured Ultra Magnus liked to chat, though, to be honest, the conversations were mostly one-sided. Ultra Magnus would make noises, such as a hum or a disapproving grunt to show he was listening, but he mostly just did his paperwork while Swerve talked away.

Once in a while someone would come in, see Swerve happily wave and begin a conversation, then walk right back out with a, “Right, uh, I’ll come back later.”

Ultra Magnus would smile slightly whenever it happened. By the end of his shift, he’d always be in a much better mood, and would often finish his work with a contented sigh and kiss for Swerve.


	3. Watching Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, because we all know Swerve's smiles are his way of holding back tears sometimes.

Sometimes, when it’s hard for even him to crack a joke or fake a smile, Swerve will head to the outside of the ship, magnets activated on his pedes and stare out at the star-dotted black vastness of space. 

Now that Ore was gone from the engine block, Swerve’s bravery—talking back to Rodimus, refusing direct orders, managing to stay calm somehow through it all—had faded and now all he could think about was his own failures. So much for starting new.

He’d turned off the communication lines after being verbally stripped of a layer of paint by Rodimus, so he didn’t notice anyone approaching until he felt the vibrations in the solid metal under his seated frame. Startled, he looked up to see Ultra Magnus and wondered if he was going to get some punishment, and if it would be worse because Magnus had to come and find him to deliver it. But Mr. Duly Appointed simply knelt, then sat down next to him, much larger legs dangling over the ledge next to Swerve’s.

He turned his communication lines back on, but Ultra Magnus was silent, his looming presence surprisingly comforting. Eventually, Swerve broke the silence, unable to stand it for too long. “You know, that was the first time anyone ever invited me to hang out with them without me having to ask first.” 

He tried to laugh but it came out broken sounding so he stopped, shoulders slumped as he stared down at his hands. “I just had to be someone else for it to happen.”

Ultra Magnus looked at him, but said nothing, and Swerve roughly scrubbed his cheeks, trying to wipe away the trickle of liquid there. He jumped as a large hand settled on his shoulder before easily pulling him close to Ultra Magnus’ body. Surprise made him tense, but he fit perfectly in the space between Ultra Magnus’ arm and side, and soon enough he relaxed into the hold. Leaning into Ultra Magnus’ warm plating and closely held EM field, he clutched at Magnus’ large hand with his own and there they sat, in comfortable silence, watching stars.


	4. Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shattered Glass 'verse.

Aw, slag, Decepticon trash, Swerve thought to himself as he was surrounded. “You fellas really got nothing better to do than follow little ol’ me around? Well, that was a pretty terrible plan, I have to tell you. I mean sure, I’m kind of small and a little clunky and I probably don’t look like I’d put up too much of a fight.”

The Decepticon lackeys were chuckling and obviously thinking he was defenseless, just trying to talk to delay the inevitable. It was half true, he was unarmed and surrounded, but he wasn’t worried. In fact, he grinned widely at them all, causing a few to start looking a little unnerved. Oh, hey, he found the smart ones.

“Well, you wouldn’t be wrong about the part where I won’t be much of a fight. You did fail to do some very important research though. You see, there’s this tiny little detail in my file if you’d been smart enough to look at it. Right under: known relations. Probably labeled with some cheesy title, like Conjux Endura or some slag. Whatever. The important thing is the name. Do you know who’s name is there?”

One of them whispered a curse as his optics went wide. Oh. Hello there. Someone was recovering an old memory file. Good boy. “Anybody want to take a wild guess?”

There was an ominously loud click and the hum of a weapon charging. The Decepticons froze, the one trying to inch away slowly turned his head with the others to find himself staring down the barrel of a *really* big gun. “Nevermind,” Swerve said cheerfully, “time’s up.”

Ultra Magnus glared down at the gathered mechs, face unchanging as the one he was aiming at began to plea. “Wait! We didn’t even do anything! What about a fair trial?” 

The others joined in, hand twitching near their guns, but smart enough not to draw them just yet. At least they thought it was smart. Swerve knew that look Mags had, and he leaned against a nearby wall, grinning at the scene. 

Ultra Magnus made a disgusted noise. “Trails are for those worth the effort. As the Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Autobot Rule, I *am* your judge, jury and executioner.” With that, he blasted the first mech’s head clean off, nothing but a splatter of energon, brain module and metal scrap was left. 

The others tried to run, a couple of them dumb enough to try and fight. They all perished in the end, and Ultra Magnus finished the last one off by crushing his head beneath one pede. Once done, he turned to Swerve, frown softening. “I trust you are unharmed?”

Swerve laughed, a dark, dangerous sound, and grinned up at Magnus motioning him closer for a kiss. “Not a scratch.”


	5. Public Displays

As Ultra Magnus sat down at the bar, finally convinced by Swerve to actually come in for a drink of low-grade, Swerve’s visor brightened and he quickly slid a couple of drinks down the bar before hurrying over to greet him. Ultra Magnus was almost tempted to smile at the sight, at least until Swerve hopped up onto a stepstool and leaned forward, visor dim and head tilted up in a clear demand for a kiss. 

Freezing, Ultra Magnus just sat there, sure he could feel the stare of every other mech in the bar, despite the noise making it obvious few, if any, were paying them any mind. After a long, tense moment, Swerve’s visor flickered back on and he looked up with a confused expression. He took in Ultra Magnus’ stiff posture and his shoulders slumped. He started to move away, looking more than a bit dejected and Ultra Magnus huffed a sharp vent of air before grabbing Swerve by the hood and hauled him right back. 

Swerve let out a surprised squeal as he found two massive hands circling his waist as he was lifted high enough for Ultra Magnus to plant a kiss on his lips, not letting go until Swerve relaxed into it, hands greedily clutching at his Magnus’ arms. It wasn’t until he set Swerve down, a huge grin on that wide mouth, that he noticed the bar had gone silent.


End file.
